Endless Rain
by kohikaru
Summary: Ini adalah awal dari benang merah yang mengikat mereka ke dalam hujan yang tak berujung. /Bad Summary/ [Chapter 1 update] Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk penghapusan So, Listen to My Story.


**Endless Rain**

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket __by__ Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_So, Listen to My Story __by__ Evilyoung_

_Warning : Banyak typo dan teman-temannya. Alur berantakan. OOC._

_Note : Diceritakan Kuroko, Momoi dan para Kiseki no Sedai berada di sekolah yang sama dan sekarang menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"KIMURAAAAAAAAA!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu menoleh pada asal suara yang menyerukan namanya. Dia yang sedang berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya itu sempat berhenti melangkah karena suara nyaring tersebut. Dan…

BRUG!

"Kitamura! Jangan memelukku! Kitamura!" perintah gadis itu sambil memberontak. Dengan satu jurus yang mempan terhadap gadis bertubuh mungil yang memelukknya –menusuk bagian pinggang, gadis bernama Kitamura itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Kimura _hidoi_!" ucap Kitamura yang segera menuding wajah Kimura dan membentuk diagonal atas dengan tangan kanannya itu. Maklum, tinggi badan Kitamura berbeda 20 cm dengan Kimura.

"Hem.. _arigatou_." Sahut Kimura datar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya yang berada dua dari belakang di baris kedua dari samping jendela. Awalnya Kitamura hanya memerhatikan temannya itu, tapi tak lama kemudian, dia langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya di samping kanan Kimura.

"Kimura! Kimura!" panggil Kitamura dengan semangat. Kimura hanya menyahutnya dengan berdehem. Tangan kiri gadis berkulit putih pucat itu meraih tasnya dan merogoh tas ranselnya yang berwarna gradasi hitam dengan merah bata.

"Apa kau sudah dengar kabar gembira untuk kelas kita?" tanya Kitamura.

"Belum." Jawab Kimura singkat. Dia menaruh botol minumnya yang berwarna _green obsidian _di atas mejanya. Ketika dia melihat ke depan, seorang pemuda berjalan di samping kirinya sambil membawa tas selempang berwarna putih. Kedua manik _light sky blue _miliknya mengikuti gerak pemuda tersebut sampai melewati tempat duduknya. Setelah itu, dia mulai memerhatikan Kitamura.

"Jadi, kelas kita ini akan kedatangan murid baru!" jelas Kitamura. Kimura mengedipkan matanya dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Lalu?" tanya Kimura polos sambil membuka tutup botol minumnya.

"Ah, Kimura tidak asyik, nih! Responmu buruk sekali!" komentar Kitamura dengan nada kecewa.

Kimura menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Memangnya aku harus memberi respon seperti apa? Histeris? Kaget? Senang? Aku hanya bingung apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan kabar itu." Setelah selesai berbicara, Kimura segera meneguk sebagian isi di dalam botol minumnya dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja kabar ini sangat menarik, Kimura Anri! Kamu belum tahu siapa murid baru yang akan duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan kita!" Kitamura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Siapa murid baru itu? Apa dia artis?" tanya Kimura lagi setelah selesai menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Dia pun kembali menutup botol minumnya dan menaruhnya di dalam tasnya.

"_Hai_!" seru Kitamura yang setengah berteriak di dekat daun telinga kanan Kimura. Cepat-cepat gadis berhidung mancung itu menutup telinga kanannya dan menoleh dengan tatapan kesal pada gadis di sebelah kanannya. Kitamura langsung menutup mulutnya dan sedikit menjauhkan diri sebelum dia terkena hukuman akibat kelakuannya yang sangat tidak sengaja itu.

"_Sumimasen! Sumimasen!_" Kitamura berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali pada Kimura yang menatapnya tajam.

Kimura melihat ke tasnya yang masih terbuka. Dia menarik resleting tasnya dan menaruh tasnya itu di gantungan yang berada di samping meja. Kini, ekspresi gadis itu kembali normal –tidak berekspresi.

"Apa yang kamu maksud Kise Ryouta, Kitamura-san?" terdengarlah suara seseorang dari arah belakang Kimura. Kimura hanya menoleh ke belakang. Kitamura menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis, "_Hai_! Kise Ryouta-kun. Kamu ta… KYAAA! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU ADA DI SANA?" teriak Kitamura kaget.

"Kitamura, kenapa kamu berisik sekali? Dia sedari tadi duduk di sini, tahu!" kesal Kimura.

"Eh?" bingung Kitamura, "_Hontou ni_?" tanya Kitamura tak percaya.

"Aku memang sudah duduk di sini dari tadi." pemuda bersurai _sky blue _itu dengan ekspresi datar mengulangi dan mempertegas ucapan Kimura.

"_Go… gomen_, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ada di sana… um…" Kitamura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. _Watashi wa Kitamura Yuki desu. Hajimemashite!_" Kitamura tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Gadis itu pun kembali duduk di bangkunya. Dia duduk menghadap Kimura dengan wajah yang mengarah pada Kuroko.

"_Ano…_" Kitamura melirik Kuroko dan Kitamura berulang kali. Kimura dan Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, "Kenapa rasanya kalian itu mirip, ya?"

Kimura dan Kuroko pun saling bertukar pandang. Setelah itu mereka kembali menatap Kitamura, "Kami sepupu." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Wah! _Sugoi_! Jarang sekali aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang satu sekolah dengan keluarganya." Sahut Kitamura, "Omong-omong Kuroko-kun, kau tahu Kise Ryouta?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku cukup mengenalnya. Dulu aku satu sekolah dengannya saat SMP. Tapi tak pernah satu kelas dengannya selama SMP."

"Aaahh! Aku iri sekali denganmu!"

"Kise Ryouta itu yang mana, ya?" tanya Kimura.

"Itu, lho nona Kimura-san. Model yang lagi naik daun! Kyaaa!"

_Kenapa dia jadi _fangirling-an,_ sih? _Tanya Kimura dalam hati. Kimura membiarkan Kitamura berceloteh tentang Kise Ryouta, pemuda yang akan menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Kuroko yang diajak bicara oleh Kitamura hanya sesekali menyahut ucapan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba, Kimura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya sejak dia berdiam diri. Dia melirik pada pemuda yang duduk di samping kiri Kuroko. Pemuda yang sedang menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya pada pipi kanannya. Pandangan pemuda itu mengarah pada sebuah papan _shogi_. Kimura memautkan kedua alisnya. _Dia main shogi sendirian? _Bingung Kimura.

KRIIIING KRIIIIIING

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kimura berhenti mengamati si pemuda yang duduk di serong kiri membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sedangkan Kitamura mengguncang-guncang lengan kanan Kimura. Alhasil, gadis bersurai cokelat itu diberi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya oleh Kimura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah dua orang laki-laki dengan setelan pakaian yang berbeda ke dalam kelas tersebut. Membuat sekumpulan manusia di dalam kelas hening. Laki-laki yang pertama memakai setelah pakaian ala guru dan mengenakan kacamata rangkap. Wajahnya mulai menua diserta surai putihnya yang mulai mendominasi di kepalanya dan tingginya pun hampir sama dengan Kitamura. Laki-laki yang kedua memakai setelan ala murid di SMA itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis, bersurai kuning, dan memiliki rambut mata yang cukup lentik. Parasnya pun menawan.

Semua gadis di dalam kelas terpana dengan ketampanannya. Oh, perlu dicatat, Kimura hanya menatap pemuda bersurai kuning itu datar. Kitamura yang memerhatikan seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya langsung berbisik pada Kimura.

"Kimura…" bisik Kitamura dengan lesu.

"_Nani desu ka_?" tanya Kimura yang juga berbisik.

"Teman sekelas kita banyak yang mengagumi Kise-kun. Tuh, lihat." Kimura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yah, wajar saja. Kau bilang Kise itu model yang sedang naik daun, bukan? Aku rasa teman-teman sekelas kita di kelas 2 ini banyak yang mengetahui tentang _fashion_. Makanya mereka bisa menganggumi Kise." Jelas Kimura santai.

"Tapi, siswi di kelas kita itu banyak yang cantik. Bisa-bisa Kise-kun menyukai salah satu dari mereka." Ucap Kitamura.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kimura yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi.

"Kimura-san. Kamu tidak peka!" sebal Kitamura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk.

Kimura terdiam sejenak. Mencerna maksud perkataan Kitamura sebelumnya. Lalu, kembali fokus ke depan.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, _minna-san_!" sapa pemuda bersurai kuning di depan kelas dengan penuh semangat.

"_Ohayou, Kise-kuuuuun~!_" sahut para siswi di kelas tersebut dengan sangat keras. Kimura dan Kitamuda langsung menoleh ke kiri mereka dan memasang ekspresi 'ini kelas atau tempat konser?'.

"_Are_…. Kalian sudah tahu namaku, ya?" pemuda bernama Kise tersebut menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sainganmu terlalu banyak, Kitamura." Bisik Kimura sambil tersenyum mengejek. Kitamura meninju pelan lengan kanan Kimura. Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu hanya terkekeh.

Setelah acara perkenalan yang dengan senang hati dilaksanakan oleh Kise Ryouta, pemuda itu diperkenankan untuk duduk di samping kanan Kuroko. Ya, sebelum _sensei _mereka menempatkan Kise di sebelah Kuroko, seluruh siswi di kelas 2-D dengan jurusan IPA itu berebutan untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk di sebelah Kise, terkecuali Kimura dan Kitamura.

Kise pun duduk di samping Kuroko dengan ceria. Tergambarkan dengan jelas di wajahnya itu kalau si kuning gembira sekali bisa duduk di samping si biru langit.

"Lama tidka berjumpa, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko setelah Kise duduk di bangkunya yang berada di pojok kanan belakang ruang kelas.

Kise mengangguk. Lalu, dia melihat di bagian banjarnya dan terkejut, "_Ma… Matte! _Kenapa semua berada di kelas ini dan satu banjar denganku?" Kise diam sesaat, "Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, dan Murakasibaracchi!"

"Hey, Kise! Tak bisakah kau menyuruh gadis-gadis ini untuk diam? Dan jangan menunjukku seperti itu!" ucap seorang pemuda yang duduk dua dari paling ujung kiri belakang. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat malas, begitu juga dengan ekspresi yang dibuatnya. Pemuda berkulit _tan _dan bersurai biru tua itu duduk bersender sambil mengantongkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Minechin, sejak kapan Kisechin ada di sini?" tanya pemuda bersurai ungu di samping kiri pemuda bersurai biru tua dengan nada antara kekanakan dengan malas.

"Kise, kau selalu membuat kegaduhan _nanodayo_." Kata pemuda bersurai hijau sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kise Ryouta." Sahut pemuda bersurai _crimson_.

"Sudah! Diam semua!" seru sang _sensei_ yang sedari tadi terdiam. Kelas pun hening setelah pria tua tersebut berteriak. Tanpa banyak bicara, beliau menulis tugas di papan tulis untuk siswa-siswinya di kelas itu.

"Kerjakan tugas ini dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing. Daftar kelompok sudah bapak temple di maidng kelas. Kalian bisa melihatnya di sana." Beliau memberikan sedikit jeda,"_Sensei _ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi tidak bisa menemani kalian. Kerjakan tugas ini dan kumpulkan di meja _sensei_. Bisa dipahami?"

"_Hai sensei_!" sahut seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Baiklah, _sensei _tinggal, ya. Tolong jaga ketertiba kalian." pesan beliau, "Akashi-san, Kimura-san, bisa ikut saya?"

Yang dipanggil pun mengangguk. Pemuda bersurai _crimson _berdiri dan berjalan mendekati _sensei_nya itu. Sedangkan Kimura mematung sesaat dengan ekspresi polosnya. Ia baru berjalan setelah Akashi melewatinya. Lalu, mereka pun berlalu.

"Kurokocchi, mereka mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Kise.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kise-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar. Setelah Kuroko selesai berbicara, para siswi berbondong-bondong mengerubungi Kise. Kuroko dan Kitamura pun harus mengalah dan mengindari kerumunan manusia itu. Lalu, keduanya pergi untuk melihat mading kelas. Ternyata, di sana ada Midorima, Murasakibara, dan seorang gadis bersurai orange bergelombang yang tergerai begitu indah. Setelah Kuroko dan Kitamura sampai di mading kelas, datanglah Aomine yang diseret paksa oleh seorang gadis bersurai _peach_.

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san." Sapa Kuroko ketika kedua orang itu berdiri di samping Kuroko.

"Ah, Tetsu-kuuun!" seru gadis bernama Momoi itu sambil merangkul lengan kiri Kuroko manja.

"Oi, Satsuki. Hentikan itu. Kau membuat Tetsu terganggu!" seru Aomine.

"Huu.. Tetsu-kun tidak keberatan, kok. Kan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun!" bantah Momoi.

"Minechin sensitif sekali. Kasihan Momochin." Ucap Murasakibara sambil melahap cemilannya.

"Murasakibara, bisakah kau memakan cemilanmu itu nanti? Kita masih dalam jam pelajaran _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima yang berdiri di samping Murasakibara.

"Tapi Midochin, aku lapar." Sahut Murasakibara.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah memakan dua bungkus besar kripik, Murasakibara-kun?" celetuk Kuroko.

"Tapi aku masih lapar, Kurochin." Balas Murasakibara.

"Begini saja, kau boleh memakan ini lagi setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas. Kalau kau melanjutkannya, aku akan menyita semua cemilanmu." Ancam Midorima.

"Uh, baiklah." Dengan terpaksa Murasakibara menyimpan cemilannya di dalam tasnya. Lalu, ia kembali ke teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di depan mading kelas.

Di ruang guru, Akashi dan Kimura berdiri di samping meja _sensei _mereka. Pria tua yang menyuruh mereka mengikutinya itu sedang mengambil sesuatu di tumpukan berkas-berkas miliknya. Baik Akashi maupun Kimura, keduanya tak bersuara sama sekali. Jarak mereka pun cukup jauh dengan Kimura yang sedikit kebelakang. Mereka berdua dengan sabar menunggu sang _sensei_.

"Ah, ini dia!" seru beliau sambil menaruh dua buah map di atas mejanya. Dibenarkannya letak sang kacamata rangkap, "Hem.. ini untuk Akashi-san." Beliau memberikan map berwarna biru tua pada pemuda _crimson _yang berdiri di sampingnya. Akashi pun mengambilnya.

_Sensei _membaca nama di map yang masih tersisa di atas meja, "Dan ini untuk Kimura-san." Ucapnya sambil memberikan map berwarna merah pada Kimura. Kimura pun dengan sopan menerima map tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Saya memberikan materi singkat dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 SMA. Walaupun kalian berbeda kompetisi, saya harap kalian bisa berbagi ilmu satu sama lain." Ucap _sensei _yang menatap kedua muridnya.

"_Sumimasen_, apa hanya kami berdua saja yang mengikuti kompetisi tersebut? Setahu saya, sekolah kita ini memiliki banyak murid yang berbakat dan berprestasi." Tanya Kimura.

"Untuk kompetisi, memang banyak yang mengikutinya. Hanya saja, cuma kita berdua saja yang mengikuti kompetisi sendiri-sendiri. Kompetisi lain paling banyak diikuti oleh 5 perwakilan dari sekolah kita ini." jelas Akashi.

"Benar. Untuk kompetisi astronomi hanya diikuti oleh Akashi-san dan kompetisi kimia hanya diikuti oleh Kimura-san. Sedangkan kompetisi matematika diikuti oleh Midorima-san dan beberapa murid dari kelas 1 dan kelas 2 jurusan IPA dan IPS. Begitu juga kompetisi fisika dan biologi yang hanya diikuti oleh 3 orang murid kelas 2 jurusan IPA." Sambung _sensei_. Kimura pun mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi dan Kimura keluar dari ruang guru. Keduanya berjalan di antara dinding bercat putih. Lorong lantai satu begitu sepi, sampai-sampai hanya suara langkah mereka saja yang terdengar. Di gedung barat sekolah mereka, tidak ada kelas yang berada di lantai satu dan sekarang masih dalam jam belajar-mengajar. Tidak heran bila tempat yang dilalui mereka kosong.

Akashi dan Kimura memang terkenal cerdas. Namun, perbedaan mereka cukup jauh. Akashi sangat aktif, sedangkan Kimura sangat pasif. Semua orang di sekolah itu tahu siapa Akashi, sedangkan banyak yang tidak tahu siapa itu Kimura. Akashi tidak perlu bersusah payah dalam belajar, sedangkan Kimura harus meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar. Akashi adalah orang yang cukup serius, sedangkan Kimura adalah orang yang cukup santai.

Walaupun begitu, Kimura sempat tidak tahu yang mana Akashi Seijuurou itu. Ya, ada sebabnya mengapa jarang yang mengetahui Kimura. Kimura adalah anak kelas. Dia hanya keluar kelas jika memang ada perlu. Sesekali ia berada di atap gedung barat sekolah sendirian atau bersama Kuroko dan Kitamura berada di perpustakaan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang disediakan oleh sekolah.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kimura juga ikut berhenti. Akashi segera membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kimura. Pemuda bermanik senada dengan rambutnya itu menatap tajam ke gadis di hadapannya.

"Anri." Panggil Akashi dengan suara rendahnya. Kimura terkejut. Akashi menutup kedua matanya, "_Iie_. Kimura." Ralat Akashi.

"_Hai_." Sahut Kimura yang sudah kembali normal.

"Apa kau punya waktu luang pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Akashi datar.

Manik _light sky blue _itu melirik ke kanan, lalu ke atas, kemudian ke kiri, dan kembali menatap manik _crimson _tak jauh di hadapannya. Dia mengangguk singkat, menandakan bahwa dia memiliki waktu luang.

Akashi tersenyum, "Baguslah." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan. Kimura yang ditinggalkannya itu hanya menatap punggungnya heran. Dia heran bukan karena Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Akashi tersenyum setulus itu.

"Ah, rasanya aku pernah melihat senyum itu. Tapi kapan, ya?" gumam Kimura.

Masih di sana, Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan melangkah mendekati Kimura. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan kanan Kimura dan membawa gadis yang tingginya tidak begitu jauh darinya kembali ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

~Endless Rain~

* * *

><p>"Kita ini satu sekolah dan satu kelas Murasakibaracchi! Kau melupakan namaku lagi seperti waktu SMP? Hiks Hiks <em>hidoi-ssu<em>!"

"_Are_? Aku benar-benar lupa, Kisechin."

"Murasakibara, sudah ku bilang jangan makan sambil berdiri! Ku sita makananmu!"

"Ki… Kise-kun, jangan menangis…"

"Kitamura, biarkan saja dia."

"Huaaaa…. Midorimacchi _hidoi-ssu_! Kenapa kalian selalu seperti itu padaku?"

"Kise-kun, tak bisakah kau tenang."

"Ku… Kurokocchi…."

* * *

><p>"Dulu, aku pernah hilang ingatan akibat terjatuh dari tangga di belakang sekolah saat SD."<p>

"Karena aku _absolute_. Jangan pernah membantah ataupun melawanku!"

"Basket itu memang olahraga yang paling melelahkan dan membosankan. Tapi, karena basketlah aku bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini."

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Kise?"

"Aku penasaran. Kalau Akashi marah, apa yang akan terjadi?"

_**See you next week**_

* * *

><p>Halo minna-san~ Apa kabar? Huaaah~ gomennasai~ SLtMS author hapus! Banyak yang harus author ubah dari ceritanya. Makadari itu, Author membuat keputusan untuk mengubah keseluruhan cerita dan mempublish ulang dengan cerita dan judul baru.<p>

Mungkin fanfic Endless Rain ini memang tidak bagus, author yakin banyak yang setuju dengan pernyataan ini. Hehehe...

Dua minggu ini, author benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas. Maaf kalau belum bisa mengepost The Flowers. Author menulis The Flowers hampir 90% sesuai fakta yang terjadi pada kenalan Author. Karena Author adalah seorang pengamat, jadi author menunggu sampai terjadi sesuatu yang menarik diantara kenalan author dengan pujaan hatinya. Mohon sabar untuk membaca kelanjutannya.

Lalu, author mohon bantuannya dengan fanfic baru author, Endless Rain. Jika ada bagian yang kurang bagus, mohon beritahu author. Arigatou gozaimasu~

Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
